Shosuro Aroru
Shosuro Aroru is the Master sensei of the Brother's Gift Dojo. He was one of the most loyal students of Shosuro Yudoka. Aroru's mother was taken by the Lying Darkness when he was a child. He screamed and cried in her funeral, and was considered weak by his father. When his father was also taken by the Darkness,few belevied that the Shosuro would allow Aroru to enter the ninja dojo. He was raised by his Bayushi uncle, who understood the boy's talent early on and used his influence to get the young Scorpion into the Shosuro dojo. Years later he married a young and beautiful girl, who betrayed the clan, so Aroru was forced to kill her. Aroru is a quiet man, who speaks very rarely and only to those who work directly under him or to his superiors. Howevere have acomplished several important missions for the clan as assassin and spy, and was on the group that wen to protect the Emperor Toturi III in his travel to the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. Sensei of the Brother's Gift Dojo Aroru never doubted he would one day become the leader of the Shosuro dojo. His skills, traits, abilities and feats all reflect a man who is trained to perform only one task: get close to an enemy by any means and kill him with precision and skill. He simply sees himself as the most experienced and able among them all, to a point that he would serve the clan better in training others, although sometimes he is called to participate in very delicate missions in which almost no other than him can do them better. Very few of his students ever meet him, as he works almost exclusively with his subordinate sensei. The Four Winds' Conflict During the Four Winds Conlict for the Steel Throne, Hantei Naseru, because of his personal underhand, Bayushi Sunetra, engaged Aroru for his secret and delicate missions. Aroru played an important role in the conflict between Naseru and his half-brother Akodo Kaneka, and made some spy and sabotage actions to Kaneka's basecamps and supply lines. Bayushi Yojiro He was the assassin of the Master of the Secrets, Bayushi Yojiro, who was officially murdered when he was praying in a temple. The truth is that Aroru's brother, who bore more than a passing resemblance to the Master of Secrets, died in the place of Yojiro, to allow the former Scorpion Clan Champion to continue chasing the Gozoku. Rain of Blood Aroru was with Shosuro Yudoka and Shosuro Masatoyo fighting a group of Bloodspeakers, when they were surprised by the Rain of Blood. Initially the rain caused doubts to from in Aroru's mind, but he eventually resisted the influence of the rain and his tormented past and stood alongside Yudoka and Masatoyo. http://l5r.com/fiction/blood_dawn_08.html Defending the Emperor After Toturi III disappeared seeking Enlightenment, seemingly going to find the Tomb of the Seven Thunders in the Shadowlands. Bayushi Paneki sent Aroru to join the group that was searching for the Emperor to protect him. During the Battle of the Tomb Aroru retreived the Thirteenth Black Scroll, one of the Artifacts of the Tomb of the Seven Thunders and brought it to Bayushi Paneki. Mirumoto Rosanjin asked Aroru to go to the Dragon Clan and bring to the Clan Champion, Togashi Satsu the object he took for the tomb, because the only two Dragon Clan member that survived had other tasks to accomplish. Aroru gave to Satsu the package without having opened it to wath its content, as Rosanjin asked to him, honoring the alliance between Dragon and Scorpion clans. Major References * Way of the Ninja, page 31 * [http://www.lavozakasha.org/balanceofpower.htm The Balance of Power] Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures